


Tea

by Singe_Addams



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hobbits, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singe_Addams/pseuds/Singe_Addams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond gets to know her betrothed a little better. Yikes. (Werewolf AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So I got tired of vampires. Sue me.

“It was in the year 2911 that the White Wolves came,” Pippin began, politely pouring Diamond a cup of tea. She received the fine cup graciously and sipped it, her eyes following his every movement. Pippin seemingly decided not to notice her trepidation. “That was a bad winter, the Fell Winter they called it, and the Brandywine froze solid. It’s our only barrier to the wild lands of the North and the Wolves just ran right over the ice into the Shire, happy as you please.” Her cup was empty. Diamond didn’t remember drinking it. Her mouth was so dry...Pippin smiled and filled it again.

“Strange wolves. Smart. Huge. But noble, somehow. Not like Wargs that the Orcs ride on, nor like the shadow-wolves of the Dark Lands, not at all. These Wolves…well…” Pippin picked up a finger-cake and bit it in half with his sharp teeth. He held up the other half. “Open your mouth.” Caught by surprise, Diamond did and Pippin popped the sweet cake past her lips with a smile. She blushed and chewed. “They were decent. These wolves weren’t out to hurt us. They were after our livestock. They were hungry, everyone was, that awful year. Cousin Bilbo Baggins…Mad Baggins? Of the Dragon?”

"I’ve heard of him, of course.” Diamond congratulated herself on her steady voice and she set her cup down.

“He was my age, just a tweenager, twenty-one years old, and remembers how hard it all was. He told us all about it. Anyway, he was too young to go, and didn’t want to anyway, but a small army of Brandybucks took up clubs and knives and whatever else they could find that was sharp and attacked the invaders. Some died.” Pippin’s eyes caught her own. “Some were just bitten.” He put his cup down and held out his hands. Despite herself, her fear and overall good sense, Diamond took and held them in her own. He caressed her knuckles with his thumbs and her heart began to truly beat for the first time in her young life. “That’s how the Wolf Strain came about, from the folks that were bit, and it’s been in the Shire ever since. You aren’t born into it, you’ve got to be unlucky enough to get chomped...and it’s been spreading very slowly into the other families, especially into the Tooks, the Bolgers and now, finally, the Bagginses.” Pippin had moved so closely to her that she could feel his breath on her lips. She was surprised, she didn’t remember him moving.

“It was a Baggins that jumped out at you the other night. I won’t tell you which Baggins but he didn’t mean any harm. He just wanted to play, I think. He doesn’t get out much.” Diamond nodded. “Diamond, we’re wolves but we’re decent like the White Wolves were. Ask Gandalf, he’s helped us enormously, and he’s a wizard so he knows what’s bad and what’s not. Ask him.”

Diamond nodded again. “I’ll ask and…I won’t tell, I promise.”

“You can tell but no one will believe you,” Pippin laughed and Diamond relaxed enough to smile. “Did you know that Wolves mate for life?”

Her eyes flew open in shock. “Ah! Er…no, I didn’t…” Pippins mouth covered hers and suddenly Diamond knew nothing whatsoever…her mind was a complete blissful blank and she groaned with pleasure.

Pippin broke away and his voice was a muffled growl against her neck. “Well, now you know.” 

 

End


End file.
